dark_fate_1_2fandomcom-20200215-history
About Dark Fate
Introducing the Creator Hello, my name is Jake Orl K. I am the writer of the story, "Dark Fate 1/2 - The Floors of Hell" I loved stories & games of Fantasy / Mystery stuff and when I got into using RPG Maker VX; I worked on getting a good understanding how to develop new ideas with it with the other people who loved building games with me in the White Fang Studios community. I lived with 3 brothers and study many different personality of a human emotion to try and make any of my story character seem more alive. I always enjoy making ideas of, "What would happen if Monsters and Humans got along?" and with many of my previous stories that was one of the most I always made. I am wanting to present a large made game to everyone with a lot of work put into it so when I needed a new idea that was unknown to me at the moment I dug through all my previous stories that were thrown away and decided to cut and tape them together to make a starting point of the story. The name "Dark Fate" comes from the idea of how we all have a destiny and even though we may not like it, it is almost impossible to escape what we are fated to do. The word Dark is easily referred by the cruelty of our fate like in many comments, "What a cruel fate!" Many pages were mostly taken out of my favorite story, "Knight's Quest I - VIII" (Knight's Quest 1 - 8) and my second favorite story, "Demon's Castle" both of which are stories under develop by me. What is the Story of Dark Fate Dark Fate would follow around the story of a teenage boy who feels rejected in his village without knowing anything about his parents who mysteriously disappeared when he was only 7 years old. TIP It is always an interesting story if you leave some mystery open in the beginning to leave a perfect gap in case one wants to add something in the future of the story. This is a little tip to some of you story writers as well. Always leave some information out so you can add something in it later just in case. The story of Dark Fate is also a mix of different category tags {Drama} {Romance} {Action} {Adventure} {Fantasy} {Mystery} {Comedy} having so it will make things interesting in the end how everything is turning out. TIP The more you provide your story, the wider it interest people on something. However it is also smart not to go overboard with this as it can also lead to your story's defeat. Make sure to slide something inside of your story to catch more audience. Dark Fate is one of the longest planned games by Time Studios / White Fang Studios / ViStorm Studios Production. It was a story enjoyed read by the ViStorm Studios as they only received the manuscript of the story were as Time Studios is the producer. Changing things up There are a few debates with the book not 100% complete allowing parts to be changed. We are allowing votes to be cast before the completing of the game. You are able to take part in the action and help build on the idea of Dark Fate 1 & 2. -> Read here for any new Polls <-